1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valuable resource recovery system for recover valuable resources such as oil in drainage water, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, desired is a technique for recovery and recycle of valuable resources such as oil, fluorine, boron, rare metals, heavy metals or the like that are contained in various drainage water such as industrial drainage water, public drainage water and so on.
In a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-177532. disclosed is a turbid treatment apparatus that removes oil from drainage water including oil. In the turbid treatment apparatus, magnetic particles and flocculants are firstly added to drainage water, and then they are agitated and mixed. By this process, the oil and the magnetic particles are flocculated due to the flocculants and form flocks. In the turbid treatment apparatus, the oil is removed by collecting the flocks with the use of magnet.